Suprise Visit
by CupcakesAreGayMuffins
Summary: AMPORACEST (CronusXEridan), Human!stuck - Cronus pays a visit to his younger brother in his boarding house, but Eridan obviously doesn't want him there... TW: #cr9nus, #eridan, #b9ndage, #incest, #vi9lence


[ Warning: There IS CronusXEridan sex in this fanfic. No, I don't condone actual incest, this is just a story. So yea. Enjoy~ ]

* * *

Eridan sat quietly on a beanbag in the boys' dorm of the boarding house, quite enjoying the time to himself. Since it was Saturday, everyone was out of the house visiting family, friends, on shopping trips, etc. Eridan's boyfriend, Sollux, had offered to take him out, but Eridan had chosen to stay home and read a novel.

That was, until the door to the bedroom opened and Cronus Ampora strutted in.

"It's a beautiful day outside, and you're cooped up in here reading. Tsk tsk, Eridan," Cronus commented, approaching the younger Ampora.

Eridan didn't even bother looking up from his book. "I was perfectly fine without you here, Cro."

Cronus glared over his younger brother's shoulder before plucking the book out of Eridan's hands and snapping it closed to read the title. "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. You're still into this geeky wizard shit?"

"Give it back, Cronus," Eridan demanded, standing up to face his sibling. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"Wow, no greeting for your older brother?" Cronus asked dramatically. "That's not very nice of you."

"Cronus, I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Just give me my book and get out!" Eridan yelled, irritated.

Smirking, Cronus threw the novel aside and gripped Eridan's shoulders. He forced the smaller male onto the closest bed and pinned him down.

"I'm not allowed to come check up on my baby bro?" Cronus questioned, a teasing smile on his face.

"Get offa me!" Eridan struggled beneath his older brother.

Cronus elected to ignore Eridan's words and instead focus on his body. He quickly unbuttoned Eridan's tight jeans and forced his hand down. Eridan gasped at the contact and shoved Cronus off balance. Eridan tried to escape, but Cronus grabbed his arm and coerced him back onto the bed. Once he was, Cronus drew his arm back and smacked Eridan sharply across his right cheek. The younger Aquarius let out a loud yelp of pain and felt tears stinging his eyes. Cronus grabbed Eridan's chin tightly in one hand and forced his face upwards. Cronus leaned in dangerously close to his brother.

"You're gonna fuckin' stay still," Cronus snarled. "Or I'll make you wish you were never born. You got me?"

Eridan looked up at Cronus, horrified. His blue eyes were wide with fear and his breathing quick and shallow. When he didn't reply, Cronus tightened his grip on Eridan's chin.

I asked if you got me?" he repeated.

"Y-yes," Eridan said weakly.

Cronus sat back. "Good."

He leaned forward again, but this time, he pressed his lips to Eridan's aggressively. He forced his tongue inside and explored Eridan's mouth hungrily. As he did so, he slid his hand under the younger Ampora's shirt, running his slender fingers over a toned chest and abs. Cronus lifted his head just long enough to take off his own shirt as well as Eridan's shirt and scarf.

Before he tossed the scarf to the floor along with the shirts, an idea popped into Cronus' head. He grabbed Eridan's arms and pushed them above his head He then bound his younger brother's wrists together tightly with the scarf. With Eridan secured and defenseless, he could once again turn his attention back to Eridan's lower body.

Cronus pulled Eridan's jeans down just enough to allow himself access into Eridan's boxers. He moved his hand expertly over Eridan's length, eliciting small moans of protest from the teenager. Eridan moved his hips uncomfortably, trying desperately to evade Cronus' hand. The older male paused and glowered at his little brother.

"Eridan, do I have to punish you again?" he asked, his tone slightly menacing.

Eridan violently shook his head. His cheek still throbbed, and he knew – from years of experience – that Cronus could really hurt someone if he tried.

"Good. I don't wanna have to wreck that cute face 'a yours," Cronus grunted.

His hand went back to work in Eridan's pants, this time more roughly. Eridan clenched his jaw and pressed his lips together, trying to prevent himself from making so much noise. His brother was smug enough as it is; he didn't need Cronus taunting him about his loud tendencies in bed.

While still teasing and stroking Eridan's length, Cronus began to make a trail of light kisses and bites up the young Aquarius' stomach and chest towards his neck, where Cronus began to suck on the sensitive skin. Eridan shut his eyes and turned his head to the side, regretting ever waking up that day,

Soon, Cronus lifted his head examining the bright red mark he had left on his younger brother's neck. He smirked, knowing that a certain someone would see it later. Cronus then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, He then discarded his pants and boxers to slide it on.

"Cro, please don't," Eridan whimpered.

"Shut up," Cronus responded, yanking his brother's pants and underwear the rest of the way off.

"Cronus, I-"

"I sad shut up, Eridan," Cronus snapped viciously.

Eridan closed his mouth and looked up at his brother, anxiety painted on his face. Horrible flashbacks of childhood played in Eridan's mind, and he blinked hard to shut them out.

Cronus forced Eridan's legs open and then gripped the younger Ampora's hips tightly. Eridan's breathing hitched when, without warning, Cronus penetrated him vehemently. Cronus didn't bother starting slowly to warm up; he thrusted at a quick pace that caused Eridan to moan loudly in pain and protest.

"Ow! Cro, stop, it hurts!" he whined helplessly.

Cronus smirked down at him. "C'mon, Eri, I know you can take it."

"Please, Cronus, stop!" Eridan begged, tears threatening to fall.

Cronus ignored any further cries for help and mercy and continued to pound into Eridan aggressively. He didn't give two shits about how much he may have been hurting his brother; he was getting what he wanted. He didn't pay any mind at all to Eridan crying and yelling underneath him. He moved to the other side of Eridan's neck and started making a new hickey, opposite of the already-existing mark.

After a while, Eridan could tell that he couldn't hold out much longer. He tried speaking up to Cronus through his tears.

"Cro, slow down, I… I'm gonna…"

With another wicked smirk, Cronus managed to pick up the pace even more, causing Eridan to moan even louder. Cronus, too, knew that he would come soon, but he was determined to outlast his brother. After a few more minutes of repeatedly hitting his sweet spot, Cronus heard Eridan's little moans and whines raise a few octaves as he orgasmed. Eridan fell back when he finished, panting heavily. Cronus managed to last a few more minutes after Eridan before he finished with a low moan of pleasure.

Cronus took his time pulling out of Eridan and discarding the used rubber. He glanced down at his brother, who was trying to stop his tears from falling and catch his breath at the same time.

"I'm wonderin if I should just leave you like this so your little boyfriend can find you," Cronus commented.

Eridan shot him a look of desperation. "Please, Cronus.. Please don't."

"Mmh, fine," Cronus decided.

He tugged Eridan's underwear on for him before untying his brother's wrists and giving him a tissue to clean up. Cronus pulled on the rest of his own clothes before looking back at Eridan.

"Well, I better hit the road, baby bro."

Eridan didn't look up at Cronus. He hugged his knees to his chest instead and shut his eyes. Cronus sighed and kissed the top of Eridan's head before heading out of the bedroom door.

In the hall, Cronus nearly rain into Sollux, who was returning from his day out.

"Oh, uh, hi Cronus," he greeted a bit awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see my baby bro is all. I was just headin' out," Cronus replied casually. He quietly gave Sollux a once-over. He wasn't too bad-looking; he was actually sort of cute.

"Oh, alright," Sollux said and he continued down the hall with a short wave.

Cronus took his time leaving the house. He didn't have anywhere in particular to go, so he began wandering down the sidewalk. He was thinking about visiting a friend when suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. The culprit then punched Cronus in the face, catching him right in the eye. He instinctively brought his hands up to his face.

"You disgusting prick!" Sollux yelled in anger. "You're a fucking dirty, lying bastard! I don't want to see your face around here, you hear me? Stay _away_ from Eridan!"

"God dammit, kid," Cronus growled, covering his injured eye.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you!" Sollux nearly screamed.

Cronus shook his head. "I'll get you back, kid. You just watch me."


End file.
